Willy-Nilly
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Ini kisahku, bukan kisah Hinata. Sebenarnya aku bosan dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Sedikitpun aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku merasa belum membutuhkan itu. Mungkin kalau aku membuat suatu permainan yang baru akan membuat kebosananku teralihkan sementara—atau malah sebaliknya?/lol/
1. Chapter 1

**Willy-Nilly**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre: Sedikir Misteri, Romace, Family

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, Don't like don't read :D

* * *

Sebenarnya aku bosan dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Sedikitpun aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku merasa belum membutuhkan itu. Mungkin kalau aku membuat suatu permainan yang baru akan membuat kebosananku teralihkan sementara—atau malah sebaliknya?

**Prolog #1**

Aku heran, mengapa kalau aku berada jauh dari saudara tiriku ini aku merasa jijik. Bukan jijik karena dia jelek atau apa, errr... mungkin lebih tepatnya aku iri! Tapi, tunggu dulu. Sekarang ketika aku berada di dekatnya aku malah merasa senang dan tidak ingin berbuat jahat atau semacamnyalah. Malah sekarang aku tengah menjadi dirinya dan berpura-pura menjadi gadis manis yang sangat terkenal.

Dengan _wig_ dan lensa kontak aku berjalan penuh percaya diri saat mengitari kampusnya. Terasa sangat asing namun aku berusaha nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Samar-samar aku mendengar orang yang meneriaki namaku. Hahaha, senangnya jadi Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu dimana kelasnya, lagipula kemarin dia hanya memberikanku foto-foto teman sekelasnya. Aku kembali menengok sebuah foto milik saudara tiriku ini, ada banyak wajah yang memang tidak kukenal.

Tapi hanya satu yang disebutkan namanya. Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan bermata biru. _"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara pada orang, cukup dengan temanku yang satu ini saja, namanya Naruto."_

Itulah pesan yang aku ingat dari Hinata. Dia tidak memberikan pesan lain seperti melarangku untuk berteriak atau semacamnya. Lagipula hubungannya dengan orang yang bernama Naruto katanya tidak terlalu dekat. Aku penasaran, apa dia tidak memiliki sahabat dekat?

"Hinata!"

Awalnya aku tidak sadar atas panggilan itu—mengingat aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar atas penyamaran ini. Tapi saat ada sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahuku—saat itulah aku baru tersadar.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang menepuk bahuku tadi lalu merengut kesal, "jangan sembarangan memegangku." Aku menepis tangannya dengan agak kasar.

"Heheheh, maaf Hinata. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Beberapa surat dan kado ada di tangan pria itu. Aku memandangi kedua benda itu secara bergantian, dan aku baru ingat orang ini adalah yang dimaksud Hinata.

Aku mengambil alih benda-benda yang mungkin sering didapat Hinata—mungkin setiap hari. "Kau Naruto ya?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semua surat ini bisa ada padanya—mungkin orang-orang sudah tahu kalau Hinata agak dekat dengan Naruto, maka mereka menitip semua itu.

Dia tertawa sebentar, "kau lupa padaku ya?" Kemudian dia melewatiku pergi sambil berkata, "ayo masuk!"

.

.

"Sakura, aku senang sekali kamu mau pulang," Hinata berbicara dengan lembut. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjawab itu dengan bentakan. Jujur saja aku ini bukan gadis yang manis dan baik seperti dia.

"Yaaah, itu karena aku sedang malas membersihkan kosku." Aku langsung merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang besarnya yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarnya, karena menurutku di rumah ini hanya kamarnya yang paling nyaman.

"Aku sarankan kamu enggak usah ngekos lagi, kita kan punya rumah."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak akan mau tinggal di tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan sedih dan itu membuatku tidak ingin mengenang apapun. Lagipula memangnya aku mau tinggal bersama saudara tiriku ini? Bisa-bisa aku mati karena iri padanya.

"Permisi." Seseorang datang ke tempat kami, dan aku langsung duduk dari posisi tidurku.

"Iya, paman Kakashi?" Hinata menyahut dengan sangat sopan, aku berani bertaruh dia tidak pernah marah-marah pada Kakashi.

"Jam 3 akan ada pemotretan, saya hanya mengingatkan saja." Kemudian pandangan pria berambut perak itu beralih padaku, "ah, Nona Sakura. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Pria itu nampak membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Kabarku baik, lebih baik kau cepat keluar dan aku ingin istirahat." Aku selalu bicara seperti itu pada Kakashi—bahkan sebelum ayah dan ibu tiriku meninggal. Kakashi sudah memahami sifat aku dan Hinata. Aku rasa dia pun senang kalau aku jarang ada di rumah.

Kakashi tersenyum seperti biasa menanggapi juragan sepertiku. Aku lihat Hinata yang mendengar penuturan kataku seperti biasa tersenyum tidak enak pada pelayan setianya yang satu itu. Aku kembali merebahkan badanku membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan datang ke sana hari ini." Aku dengar Hinata bicara seperti itu, sepertinya juga Kakashi belum pergi dari sana. "Jarang-jarang ada Sakura di sini. Aku ingin mengobrol banyak kepadanya."

"Tapi..."

"Bilang saja aku sakit atau apa, aku sedang tidak ingin."

Entah mengapa aku menangkap sesuatu di kata-kata Hinata, seolah dia benar-benar bosan menghadapi pekerjaannya. Aku tidak merasa besar kepala karena ada aku dialasannya.

Aku merasakan Hinata duduk di atas tempat tidur yang tengah kukuasai sekarang sesaat Kakashi keluar dari kamar ini. "Kenapa enggak pergi? Aku sih enggak apa-apa kalau ditinggal. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku pulang dan mengerjakan segala tugas kuliahku." Aku kembali mengingat segala bentuk tugas kuliahku. Jujur saja saat ini aku sedang jenuh.

Hinata tampak menghela napas, "Sakura anaknya bebas ya?" Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku rasa kehidupan Sakura di luar sana sangatlah menyenangkan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Bukannya hidupmu itu yang sangat menyenangkan?" Aku langsung duduk kembali, dan melupakan istirahat sejenak. Perkataanku ini sepertinya sudah ke tahap menuding. "Kau model dan memiliki warisan dari ibumu, kau juga selalu dipuji-puji orang bahkan teman-teman dikelasku selalu mengidolakanmu. Seandainya aku ini kamu, pasti aku tidak akan sengsara seperti ini dari kecil." Aku mengeluarkan unek-uneku sekarang. Entah mengapa perasaanku saat ini benar-benar memuncak. mungkin besok atau lusa aku akan datang bulan.

Dia hanya tersenyum lemah sesaat, kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka lemari yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur ini. Aku kira dia akan membalas perkataanku dan lagi kami akan bertengkar.

"Sakura, kemari," pintanya dengan sangat ingin. Mungkin dia mau menunjukan sesuatu padaku. Karena aku penasaran aku pun mendekat ke arahnya—yang tentunya perasaan kesal sesaat tadi sedikit menghilang.

'puk'

Dia langsung menaruh sesuatu di atas kepalaku yang membuat mataku bulat. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Segera gadis itu memegang bahuku dan mendekatkanku ke kaca pada lemari itu.

"Aku sudah mengira, kita memang agak mirip." Hinata terlihat tersenyum riang dan aku hanya diam sambil melihat pantulan kaca di depanku ini. Itu aku dengan rambut palsu bewarna hitam seperti Hinata. Tanganku menyentuh rambut palsu ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" untuk pertama kalinya aku gagap, itu alasannya karena aku masih belum tahu maksudnya.

"Satu lagi." Gadis itu menyerahkan kotak lensa kontak yang ternyata bewarna senada dengan matanya. "Aku sudah lama membeli ini karena banyak yang jualnya."

Aku tahu memang banyak yang menjual rambut palsu dan lensa kontak seperti yang Hinata miliki, setiap wanita menginginkan rambut panjang indahnya, serta matanya yang indah. Tidak heran sebuah perusahaan membuat benda-benda itu dan menjualnya.

Aku hanya terdiam lalu memasang benda kecil itu ke mataku. Saat aku membuka mataku dan kembali menatap kaca semua ini serasa seperti sihir. Aku dan Hinata memang benar mirip! Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kami mirip. Yah mungkin karena kami memiliki ayah yang sama dan ibu yang berbeda.

"Sakura bisa menjadi aku besok. Sakura juga boleh kalau ingin mencoba menjadi model."

Dengan penuturan katanya itu aku tidak banyak tanya. Memang aku sangat ingin menjadi Hinata, dan sekarang aku menjadi dirinya dengan persetujuannya. Tidak sadar aku menarik senyumku. "Aku ini bukan orang yang baik loh, mungkin saja aku bisa merusak harga dirimu tanpa sengaja saat aku menjadimu."

"Enggak apa-apa. Aku yakin Sakura orangnya sangat baik." Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Oh, begitu ya?" dan aku pun tersenyum.

* * *

AN: Bagian yang drabble kedua itu adalah flashback cerita sebelum yang pembukaan :) give me spirit?


	2. Chapter 2

Pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang gadis merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain dengan suatu tujuan? Misalnya karena ingin mengejar cinta atau karena menyamar menjadi pria untuk memasuki sekolah khusus pria? Pernah? Beranikah kalian menjadi diri orang lain dan mempraktekannya hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang. Yah, itu aku!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC-ness, AU, aneh juga kayaknya xD**

* * *

**I am Hinata, for a while**

**.**

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menginap di rumah kami—ok, lebih tepatnya rumah warisan ibu tiriku untuk Hinata. Semalam aku tidur nyenyak di rumah itu tanpa merasa benci atau teringat kejadian tahun lalu. Walau Hinata mau membagi uang untuk aku kuliah dan uang makan sehari-hariku saat jauh dari rumah, aku tetap tidak akan tinggal di rumah itu. Tapi kali ini dan dengan alasan ini dia sukses membuat aku tinggal agak lama untuk berperan menjadi dirinya.

Dihari yang ketiga ini aku masih sangat betah menjadi dirinya. Aku bahkan belum menemukan titik kelemahan menjadi dirinya. Walaupun Hinata tidak mempunyai banyak teman—dan jarang berbicara saat di kelas, aku tidak peduli. Bukankah artis itu tidak boleh sembarangan mengenal orang?

Sambil menunggu dosen aku memutuskan untuk ke _cafetaria_. Aku duduk di sana lalu mencoba mengaktifkan handphone milik Hinata. Bahkan aku pun dipercaya untuk memegang handphonenya. Sedangkan handphoneku sengaja aku matikan, biar temanku tidak bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak ada di kos dan tidak hadir kuliah.

Kemudian jus lemon yang sudah kupesan sebelumnya datang, bahkan pelayan itupun terlihat agak gugup saat membawakan minum untuku.

Aku tahu Hinata memang tidak punya kawan belajar atau hanya sekedar kawan mengobrol. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini aku merasa kesepian. Itu karena semua orang yang berpapasan atau berada di dekatku pasti mencuri pandang. Maka dari itu aku merasa tidak kesepian.

Tidak seperti saat aku menjadi Sakura Haruno. Saat aku tidak memiliki teman minum seperti ini, orang-orang akan memberi tatapan seperti mengasihaniku. Aku yakin saat ini mereka sangat ingin berbincang-bincang kepadaku atau sekedar menemani minum. Hahaha aku tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu mengorek kepribadian seorang model. Maka dari itu aku tidak merasa kesepian menjadi Hinata. Mungkin ini alasan Hinata lebih memilih tidak mempunyai teman karena takut semua informasinya akan melebar.

Aku kembali membuka tasku yang berisikan surat-surat penggemar Hinata. Tidak ada satu pun dari surat itu yang ingin dibacanya. Mungkin dia sudah bosan dengan semua ini. Tiba-tiba ada suara getaran dari handphone Hinata dan itu menandakan pesan masuk, segera aku membuka pesan itu dan melihat isinya.

'Jangan lupa ya, Nona Hinata.'

Ternyata pesan itu dari pihak pemotretan Hinata. Hanya itu yang tertera di sana. Aku ingat tadi pagi Hinata berpesan kalau hari ini aku harus menggantikannya bekerja. Dan alasan aku mau karena tempat pemotretannya di Kampusnya inilah.

Wah, pasti banyak yang berkerumun nanti melihatku beraksi, setelah ini aku akan menyeret diriku sendiri untuk menjadi artis dan melampai Hinata Hyuuga. Ok, itu hanya rencana dadakan yang baru tadi pagi kepikiran, sepertinya selama 3 hari ini menjadi Hinata aku benar-benar ingin menjadi model.

.

"Hinata." Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kru pemotretan yang sedang mengawasiku. "Di luar sangat panas, aku hanya ingin memperingatkan agar kau jangan lupa memakai krim anti matahari."

"Aku mengerti," setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya wanita itu keluar dari mobil ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku duduk di mobil kru pemotretan. Di dalam mobil ini ada berbagai macam benda seperti di sebuah kamar. Dari luar mobil ini tampak seperti truck besar pengangkut makanan. Tapi setelah memasukinya aku sangat merasa nyaman dan malas untuk keluar.

Bahkan untuk bagian ini saja aku merasa nyaman menjadi dirinya. Aku kembali melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku beruntung memiliki pipi yang tirus sehingga aku bisa menjadi dirinya saat ini. Aku ingat saat Kakashi bicara untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya—saat aku akan berangkat ke kampus tentu saja dengan berdandan ala Hinata.

"_Kalian memang mirip, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali kalian berdua."_

Dia hanya berbicara seperti itu yang membuatku semakin percaya diri.

Baiklah, orang di luar sana sudah berkerumun untuk melihatku, sebaiknya aku keluar untuk pemotretan dan segera masuk kelas kembali.

.

Aku tahu beberapa saat yang lalu aku memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi. Aku juga tahu bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya aku menjadi seorang model, aku juga tahu semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tadi menontoniku. Aku juga tahu walau aku menjadi Hinata aku juga punya kegugupan tersendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih sakit," seorang kru menghampiriku dan mencoba menghiburku. Aku melirik ke arah tanda pengenalnya yang ada di dada kirinya. Ternyata namanya Karin.

Aku menghela napas panjang, "_Photographer_ tidak puas dengan apa yang kukerjakan hari ini, apa dia akan menghapus semua foto yang diambilnya tadi?" kataku kecewa.

"Yah, masih akan kami lihat dulu." Kemudian Karin memberikanku sebotol air mineral, "sepertinya _mood_mu akhir-akhir ini buruk tanpa managermu."

Aku mengambil botol itu dari tangannya. Aku baru ingat kalau seorang model memang seharusnya memiliki manager, lalu kemana manager Hinata? Aku langsung kalang kabut, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Hinata tidak sedikitpun menyinggung ini.

"Yah sudah, mungkin akan diulang lagi lain hari. Kami akan bersiap-siap pulang. Dan kau akan kembali melanjutkan kuliahmu kan?"

Aku mengangguk tenang, aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa kuliah setelah kekecewaan ini. Kemudian kulihat Karin mulai ke sana dan membantu kru untuk membereskan peralatan-peralatan pemotretan.

Aku membuka tutup botol air mineral yang diberikan Karin tadi lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Aku sengaja duduk dia antara pohon-pohon di taman kampus ini agar aku dapat menghirup udara yang masih segar pada siang hari. Setelah aku merasa cukup memasukan sebagian air ke dalam tubuhku aku segera menjauhkan botol itu dari mulutku. "Naruto?" tahu-tahu pria itu sudah berdiri di depanku. Sejak kapan dia di sana? "Kau pasti akan menertawakanku kan?" Aku langsung bertanya ke permasalahanku tadi padanya.

"Menertawakan apa?" Dia malah balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

Aku menghirup udara panjang lagi, "tentu saja apa yang sudah kulakukan saat _photoshoo_t tadi!" Aku sedikit membentaknya.

"Oh, jadi, tadi kau sedang _photoshoot_?"

"Apa?" Aku terkejut karena dia tidak mengetahui apa yang kulakukan tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia berdiri santai dan cengar-cengir. "Dimana saja kau tadi? Kau tidak tertarik untuk melihatku?"

"Aku di perpustakaan tadi," jawabnya enteng. "Ayo masuk kelas, kau ini aneh. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlambat terus masuk kelas, dan masa aku harus terus menerus mengingatkanmu." Pria itu berbalik berjalan menjauh dariku mungkin menuju ke kelas. Ternyata dia sangat perhatian dengan Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!" aku segera berlari untuk mensejajari langkah kami. "Memangnya aku memintamu untuk mengingatkanku masuk kelas?" tanya ku masih dengan berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. "Bukankah kau tiap hari yang mengingatkanku untuk jangan telat masuk kelas. Sudahlah ayo cepat!"

.

Dari dulu aku membayangkan kalau aku ini terlahir sebagai orang yang beruntung. Memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, aku selalu membayangkan jika aku menikah nanti ayah akan berdiri mendampingiku untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada pihak pria. Sedangkan ibu akan menangis dari tempat duduknya melihatku haru dengan kebahagiaan.

Tapi aku tahu aku bukan orang yang beruntung yang memiliki kebahagiaan seperti itu. Aku tahu aku bukan Hinata Hyuuga yang memiliki sedikit lebih banyak keberuntungan, bahkan teman-teman sekampusku juga tidak tahu aku memiliki saudara tiri yang beruntung seperti dia. Sayangnya aku Sakura Haruno yang tidak seberuntung gadis berambut panjang gelap itu.

Dan di hari ketigaku menjadi Hinata Hyuuga tidak sebaik yang aku kira. Aku tidak tampil bagus saat pemotretan dan mengecewakan kru. Dan lebih mematahkan hatiku, aku mendapat nilai kosong disaat ujian mendadak setelah _photoshoot_ tadi.

Tentu saja karena jurusan Hinata berbeda dariku. Dia kan jurusan Perbankan, sedangkan aku Dokter. Mana bisa aku menjawab soal dari ujian yang benar-benar tidak sesuai keinginan.

"Hinataaa!" Aku meraung kesal di hadapan gadis itu dengan rambut palsu di tanganku. Jujur saja aku paling anti dengan nilai kecil, apalagi nilai kosong. "Aku tidak mau mendapat nilai seperti ini." Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli perasaan Hinata saat ini—aku lebih peduli pada diriku yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Seharusnya aku bisa mengarang jawaban dengan benar—dan memang di kampusku aku bisa mengarang jawaban dengan hasil memuaskan. "Aku juga membuatmu malu dengan hasil _photoshoot_ yang di bawah standar!"

Beberapa detik saudara tiriku itu terdiam. "Lagipula itukan nilaiku dan itu juga pekerjaanku, mengapa kau tampak tidak bisa menerimanya?" Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata, aku pikir dia juga tidak akan terima atas apa yang telah aku lakukan.

"Kau enggak malu ya? Reputasimu akan hancur setelah ini dan..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal, Sakura." Hinata tiba-tiba memotong perkataanku. Ini jarang terjadi, sebelumnya dia pasti akan mendengarkanku sampai aku merasa puas. "Apa kau suka jadi aku?" Aku hanya menatapnya tertegun. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan nilaiku atau pekerjaanku." Gadis itu menarik tanganku dan mendekat ke arah cermin, lagi-lagi dia menyuruhku untuk berkaca.

"Kalau Sakura suka jadi aku, lakukan saja sebisamu. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum di balik kaca.

"Termasuk aku boleh memiliki pacarmu atau orang yang kau sukai?"

Hinata terlihat kaget dan pipinya bersemu merah, "hehehe, aku bercanda, Hime." Aku langsung menyadari sikapnya.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aaah Hinata, tadi ada pembagian kelompok, dan aku ditugaskan dengan salah satu teman laki-lakimu." Aku baru ingat tadi di kelas saat jam pelajaran kuliah kami berbagi kelompok untuk mata kuliah Administrasi.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku memilih dengan Naruto! Hanya dia orang yang kau percaya kan?"

Hinata hanya diam mendengarnya. Memangnya ada yang salah? aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku lakukan tadi dengan jujur. Aku takut kalau aku melupakan tentang kelompok ini Hinata tidak akan mendapatkan informasi. Aku masih baik kan?

"Aku rasa Sakura bisa membantu ya?"

Aku berbalik menatapnya langsung, "membantu apa?" lagi-lagi gadis ini bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari nilai ulangan yang mendadak tadi.

"Bi-bisa Sakura sampaikan perasaanku kepadanya?" dia menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak dan mencoba menghela napas. "Kepada Naruto..." katanya lirih.

APA?! Aku menjerit dalam hati. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget dengan seleranya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali muka pria itu.

Dia memiliki kumis dan kulitnya berwarna coklat. Dia selalu bersemangat dalam kelas dan menjadi salah seorang yang suka bertanya. Dia tidak bisa diam dan selalu mengoceh dengan orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga adalah orang yang perhatian kepada siapapun. Hah, baiklah. Aku baru tiga hari menjadi Hinata dan aku belum mengenalnya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa mengambil alih hati gadis ini.

"Apa susahnya mengatakan perasaanmu sendiri padanya, dia tidak terlalu tampan. Aku rasa dia juga menyukaimu." Aku menekankan nadaku di kata 'menyukaimu' sehingga membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Ba-bagaimana Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu? Na-naruto tidak sedikitpun tertarik padaku," katanya lemah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing di kepalaku, aku butuh istirahat hari ini mengingat sudah banyak sekali kegiatan yang kulakukan dalam sehari. Aku langsung merebahkan badanku di atas ranjangnya. "Sudah ah, aku capek! Itu urusanmu."

"Sakura..." panggilnya pelan dan posisiku tetap seperti tadi. Beberapa menit kami dalam keheningan, entahlah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa jadi aku sesukamu. Terserah apa yang akan Sakura lakukan." Aku menangkap nada terisak di sela-sela bicaranya. Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang menangis. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar kelewat capek. "Kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi model, atau bahkan memiliki warisan ibuku." Dia menghentikan bicaranya sesaat. Aku merasa dia hanya sedang lelah dan dia butuh istirahat agar bicaranya tidak melantur. "Aku ingin istirahat. Aku harap kau bisa menggantikan aku."

Tanpa dia suruh pun aku masih tetap ingin menjadi dirinya. Tidak ada jawaban dariku sama sekali, dan ku rasakan dia menjauh dariku perlahan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Saat ini emosiku sedang meluap-luap dan perutku terasa benar-benar sakit. Aku memang sedang datang bulan. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa aku benar-benar emosi walaupun aku tahu Hinata tidak sepenuhnya—atau tidak melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

Entah sudah beberapa jam aku berada di posisi yang sama, meletakan perutku di atas bantal sedangkan badanku tengkurap. Aku benar-benar merasa kesakitan saat ini dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar menjadi makananku. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering—ah, lebih tepatnya handhone Hinata berdering yang sejak beberapa hari ini kupegang. Segera saja aku mengambilnya yang masih berada di kantong sepanku.

Dan ternyata yang sedang menggangguku sekarang adalah orang yang dicinta Hinata. "Ya ada apa?" aku berusaha selambat mungkin untuk berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini, sebaiknya Hinata yang menerima telpon itu, tapi entah kemana gadis itu berada sekarang.

"Hinata, aku tadi ingin membicarakan tentang tugas kita, tapi di saat mata kuliah terakhir kau tidak hadir."

Dia benar aku keluar dari kelas tanpa sepengetahuan dosen atau siapa pun pada saat mata kuliah terakhir tadi. Tentu saja dengan alasan karena nilai kosongku tadi. Ok, itu memalukan. Aku tidak akan mengingatnya kembali. "Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Eh, tidak Hinata." Dia terdiam sebentar. "Aku tahu kau orang sibuk, tapi aku harap kita bisa sama-sama mengerjakan tugas kita."

Aku sudah mengira pasti dia menyukai Hinata, pria mana yang menolak pesonanya. Dan haruskah aku yang mengatakan perasaannya pada pria ini? Aku rasa tidak. "Yah, aku rasa kau sudah tahu atas jawabannya." Aku memancing pria ini untuk memohon kepadaku—yang dikiranya adalah Hinata. Aku tahu dalam pikirannya dia akan menjadikan alasan itu untuk bersama Hinata.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Enggak apa-apa. Aku sedang sibuk jadi jangan mengganggu dulu yah, babay!" Aku langsung mematikan handphonenya sambil tertawa pelan sendiri.

"Nona!" Pintu kamar ini terbuka dan menampakan seseorang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku langsung terkejut atas kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba ini. "Ada apa?" dia hampir saja membuatku jantungan. Aku baru saja ingin bersantai dan untuk mencoba tidur lagi tapi orang ini menggangguku. "Nona Hinata! Dia tidak bisa bangun lagi!"

"Apa?" Aku langsung berdiri dan melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di perutku. Jujur saja saat ini aku mencemaskannya karena di raut wajah Kakashi tidak ada sedikit pun raut bohong yang tersirat.

Aku langsung berlari cepat untuk ke tempat Hinata berada sekarang. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada dipikirannya dan apa yang dilakukannya. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepalaku. Aku menyadari dia memang aneh sekarang. Apakah ini penyebeb dia berbuat aneh seperti itu?

Aku melihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarku sembari menatap cemas ke dalam kamar yang tepat berada di depan kamarku, di dalam kamar itu aku melihat Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemah. Aku mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur dan menenangkan perutku, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ada apa ini?" Aku sungguh bingung, "dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?" aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang mungkin dapat melegakan hatiku.

Tetapi tidak, aku tidak mendapatkannya.

"Nona Hinata terlalu banyak minum obat tidur sehingga dia seperti ini," kata salah satu pelayan yang berada di sana. Aku tidak ingat muka bahkan nama-nama pelayan yang berada di sini.

"Mengapa dia meminum itu?" aku nyaris berteriak tidak percaya. Ada apa ini? Apa dia kesal kepadaku?

Tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun, mereka juga terlihat bingung dan takut. Seketika itu juga aku merasa bersalah padanya. Mungkin aku telah kelewatan atau membuatnya menderita seperti ini. Bayangan-bayangan menyebalkan timbul dalam benaku. Mungkin aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku tidak peduli dengan Kakashi yang mencoba menghentikanku untuk keluar rumah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli sekarang sudah malam dan saatnya aku makan malam. Aku tahu, saat gadis itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, dia lebih memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Setahun yang lalu saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal, maksudnya ayahku dan ibunya Hinata meninggal karena kecelakaan, gadis itu tidak bisa menerimanya.

Dia hampir ingin bunuh diri mengetahui semua itu, dan aku dengan tidak pedulinya pulang ke kosan tanpa harus melihatnya menderita. Aku dan dia beruntung ada Kakashi yang setiap hari memberinya nasihat dan masukan, entah apa nasihat Kakashi itu sehingga membuat Hinata bangkit.

Dan kali ini mungkin kesalahanku karena satu pria ini. Aku tahu dia bukan gadis yang bisa menyampaikan perasaannya dengan mudah. Dia akan terlihat gugup dan ragu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Lagipula apa masalahnya dengan pria itu, jelas-jelas si Naruto itu juga mencintai Hinata—dan herannya mengapa Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Tentu saja aku tidak lupa memasang wig untuk menyamar menjadi Hinata dan lensa kontak senada dengan warnanya. Untung tadi aku sempat membawa kedua benda penting itu.

"Naruto, dimana rumahmu? Aku lagi di jalan, aku akan segera ke rumahmu." Saat ini aku sedang menelpon pria itu untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Ada apa kerumahku malam-malam seperti ini?" dia malah balik bertanya sehingga membuat kesabaranku menipis.

"CEPAT KATAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENCARIMU DENGAN POLISI?" aku yakin Naruto sedang menutup telinganya sekarang. Hinata maaf, aku sudah berteriak di depan pria yang kau cintai ini.

"Hehehe, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat, baikalah aku tinggal di apartemen Konoha di lantai 3 ujung."

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu, yang jelas dia sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari Hinata yang sedang berteriak-teriak tadi. Hahaha, aku tertawa sesaat membayangkan jika itu benar Hinata yang berteriak.

Segera saja aku melajukan mobil yang kukendarai itu ke arah tujuan.

.

Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan dari saat aku marah-marah pada Hinata sampai aku berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Dengan sabar aku memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu kayu itu sampai ada seseorang membukanya.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar datang?" Dia tampak tidak percaya dengan kehadiranku ini. Aku harap dengan aku mengatakan ini aku bisa menebus kata maafku untuk kuserahkan kepada Hinata.

Aku sadar keringat yang mengalir di dahiku ini bukan karena aku grogi atau apa? Aku sedang menahan lapar dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di perutku. "A-aku." Sialnya aku juga merasa haus.

"Ada apa Hinata? Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu."

Demi apa aku harus merasakan pusing yang hebat di kepalaku saat ini, "tidak perlu, a-aku..." dan aku hanya merasakan kakiku yang melemas.

* * *

Okeh, inilah chapter 2 dari fik abal ini. Hitung-hitung latihan ngetik untuk fik-fik SUGAR-E mendatang nanti wokokok. Semangat semangat demi NaruSAku xD

Thanks for reading.

Please, review


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, stil Sakura POV **

**Genre : Romance, Family (keluarga hancur), Friendship.**

* * *

**#2 Thanks you, Naruto**

**.**

"Ayah, mengapa ayah harus meninggalkan ibu?"

"Saku-_chan_, kau masih kecil. Ketika kau sudah dewasa nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Aku ingin ayah kembali pada ibu..."

"Sakura kau sudah dewasa. Kau jangan merengek seperti itu."

"Ayah ibu meninggal!"

"..."

"Ayah, semua ini gara-gara kau!"

"..."

"Ayah jawab aku! Mengapa kau diam saja?"

Sosok seorang ayah yang dulu selalu kudambakan tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku membuka paksa mataku berharap aku bisa menatap paras ayahku sekali lagi. Tapi, detik itu juga aku tersadar kalau itu hanya mimpi. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu sangat membuatku _frustasi_ dan menjadikan watakku jahat.

Aku membenci ayahku semenjak dia memilih meninggalkan ibu saat aku masih kecil. Ibu bercerai dengan ayah karena ayah sudah memiliki istri lain diam-diam. Istri lain itu ialah ibu kandungnya Hinata, dan Hinata adalah hasil dari selingkuhannya, benar-benar miris. Dan lebih mirisnya lagi, aku dan Hinata memiliki umur yang tidak terlalu jauh, dengan berarti jarak waktu ayah menikahi antara ibu dan ibu tiriku sangat beda tipis.

Beberapa tahun sampai aku beranjak SMA ibu pun pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku menganggap kematian ibuku penyebabnya adalah ayah. Setelah itu ayah datang kepadaku dengan mengajukan penawaran berkali-kali agar aku tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa persetujuanku dia mengirim uang kepadaku agar aku masih bisa sekolah saat aku jauh darinya.

Suatu hari, dengan bujukan dari seorang ayah akhirnya aku mau mulai mengenal ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku itu juga. Kesan pertama aku melihat mereka adalah aku membencinya. Sedikit rasa ingin membunuhnya dan tentu saja itu sangat mustahil untuk kulakukan.

Aku sadar mengapa ayah lebih memilihnya ketimbang dengan ibuku. Wanita itu lebih kaya dari ibu, bahkan dia lebih cantik. Semua ada padanya yang ada juga pada Hinata. Itulah alasan aku membencinya.

Tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Kebetulan pada saat itu ada sebuah kaca yang cukup besar di sampingku—tepatnya di samping ranjang yang sedang menjadi singgahsanaku ini. Aku mengerutkan alis mengira-ngira apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar ini. Kamar ini tampak asing dan berantakan. Kos tempatku memang berantakan tapi tidak seperti ini. Ini seperti kamar laki-laki.

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika aku menangkap sebuah wig yang berada di atas sebuah meja di depanku sana. Kembali aku menatap kaca dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, aku memegang rambut _pink_-ku dan menatap lurus ke mata _emerald _yang berlapis kontak lens. "A-aku tidur dengan lensa kontak semalam?"

"Kau siapa sebenarnya!"

Takut-takut aku menoleh ke suara itu, aku tahu itu suara siapa dan aku tahu aku dalam masalah. Suara pria yang kuanggap bodoh kemarin sekarang benar-benar menakutkan.

"Mengapa kau berdandan seperti Hinata?"

Kali ini dia agak berteriak membuat jantungku benar-benar takut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan takut seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu marah-marah di pagi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang. "Tolong jangan berteriak!" pintaku sedikit memohon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu?" dia memicingkan matanya.

"Tolong jangan memancing emosiku!" aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak teriak juga, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku kasar mengingat betapa bodohnya pria ini. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas tenang, "lebih baik beri aku makan dulu lalu antarkan aku pulang kemudian aku akan menjelaskannya." Aku benar-benar lapar saat ini.

"Kau janji?" ternyata cukup mudah membuatnya percaya.

.

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang aku lakukan ini berhasil atau tidak. Aku bisa membawa Naruto ke rumah dengan tersenyum lebar, aku yakin Hinata saat ini sudah terjaga dan dokter sudah menyembuhkannya. Aku yakin Kakashi akan melakukan sebisanya demi menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Tunggu di sini ya." Aku mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggu di ruang tamu. Hinata akan terkejut siapa yang aku bawa ini, dengan demikian aku bisa menyatuhkan mereka tanpa harus aku yang mengatakannya sebagai Hinata, lalu Hinata bahagia sedangkan aku akan kembali ke kosku tanpa harus menyamar kembali menjadi dirinya.

Rencana singkat baruku ini baru saja matang terpikirkan. Tapi saat itu juga aku terdiam karena Hinata masih terbaring di atas sana seperti malam tadi. Dan lagi mengapa ada selang infus dan segala peralatan di samping tubuhnya. Aku terkejut setengah mati.

"Hinataaa?!" Aku langsung bergerak lebih mendekat ke arahnya, aku menghawatirkannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun ada darah ayah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau harus kehilangan satu orang lagi, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi.

"Maaf Hinata, aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah." Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat ini aku benar-benar sedih, tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata _emerald_-ku.

Aku menatapnya sambil memegang pipinya. Matanya terpejam seperti halnya dia tertidur, detak jantungnya sangat pelan, hampir-hampir seperti susah berfungsi. Tangannya dingin dan napasnya teratur. Dia seperti koma.

"Nona Hinata sedang dalam depresi." Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu suara siapa itu. Pria itu pasti tahu segalanya tentang Hinata.

"Apa ini akan berlangsung lama?"

"Sepertinya begitu, dia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah obat tidur yang kuat, dia tidak ingin tidur sehari atau dua hari, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidur beberapa bulan."

Aku terkejut dan langsung berbalik menatap Kakashi. "Apa ada obat semacam itu?"

"Dia memesannya khusus."

Aku tidak pernah mendengar obat semacam itu. Apa mungkin obat itu dijual untuk orang-orang yang mencoba merasakan koma? "Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini! Mengapa dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?!"

"Dia yang berbicara sendiri, Nona," jawab Kakashi lemah. Di mata pria itu tersirat rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Siapa dokter itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Nona Hinata merahasiakannya."

"A-apa?" kalau saja aku tahu dokter mana itu, pasti dokter itu memiliki obat bangun untuk Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya! Kau pikir ini baik untuknya?"

"Maaf Nona, ini keingiannya." Kakashi terlihat menghela napas.

Aku kembali mentap Hinata dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang lemah itu. Aku lihat matanya yang terpejam itu seperti menyiratkan dia sedang menahan sakit, apa aku begitu menyiksanya? "Kakashi, tolong panggilan temanku yang berada di luar tadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku tahu dia undur dari sini. Sedangkan aku malah melamun tidak jelas, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini, aku tidak mungkin kabur ke kos saat seperti ini. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengirimku uang kalau Hinata sedang koma? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian ada yang membuka pintu kamar ini. "Hi-hinata? Ada apa ini!" ekspresi pertama Naruto saja terkejut melihat ini, bagaimana denganku?

"Aku Sakura Haruno, saudara tiri Hinata. Kemarin dia meminum obat tidur yang dipesannya khusus untuk dirinya. Aku yakin semua ini gara-gara aku dia melakukan itu," jelasku tanpa menghadap ke arahnya.

Aku merasakan Naruto mendekat di belakangku. "Lalu mengapa kau menyamar menjadi Hinata?"

"Aku tidak menyamar. Dia yang memintaku untuk menjadi dirinya."

Naruto seperti tidak percaya melihat semua ini. Aku memberikan dia kebebasan untuk masuk ke kamar ini sepenuhnya. "Lalu, apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Aku menunduk sembari merutuki diriku dalam hati. Aku begitu bodoh sampai-sampai harus masuk ke dalam lubang yang dapat menyiksa diriku sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau jadi Hinata?"

"Tiga hari," kataku berterus terang. "Karena kau orang pertama yang mengetahui ini, aku harap tidak ada lagi orang yang kedua dan seterusnya tahu tentang ini, apa lagi media yang mengetahuinya."

"Tiga hari?"

"Aku bisa memberimu uang kalau kau mau menjaga rahasia ini." aku takut saja jika hal ini menyebar luas dan pada akhirnya akan menyeret namaku.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau pikir aku orang miskin?"

"Orang kaya juga masih butuh uang, kan?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, dan juga tidak mengerti kau! Aku mau pergi saja!"

"Hei tunggu dulu. Aku mencoba mengejarnya yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kamar. Apa-apaan si Naruto, kukira dia akan menjadi orang yang terpercaya! Apa mungkin dia tersinggung karena aku akan memberikannya uang?

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" aku berteriak agar langkahnya terhenti, aku tahu dia ini agak polos, mungkin saja dia akan menceritakan ini dengan seseorang. "Kakashi bantu aku hentikan dia!"

Kakashi dan beberapa pelayan mencoba mengejar Naruto sampai ke pintu depan. Untungnya pintu utama sudah dikunci jadi Naruto tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. "Apa-apaan ini!" Naruto sedikit meronta karena para pelayan berhasil menangkap dirinya. Dia seperti tupai yang licah dan ini sedikit merepotkan.

Aku sedikit ngos-ngosan karena harus berlari-lari tadi. "Untuk sementara kau akan kuawasi Naruto, agar kau tidak membocorkan rahasia ini," ujarku sembari mendekat ke arahnya.

"Memangnya aku akan menceritakan itu kepada orang lain?"

"Mungkin saja! Sudah bawa dia masuk ke kamar yang mana saja, dan kurung saja bocah ini!" ujarku kepada semua pelayan yang ada di sini. Tanpa menunggu lagi para pelayan itu perlahan menggiring Naruto untuk menjauh dariku.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Kenapa aku dikurung? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Hei Nona sok kaya lepaskan aku!"

Dia terus berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan sampai badannya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku. Samar-samar aku masih mendengar suaranya yang cempreng itu. Dengan cara dia kukurung dulu, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang baik.

.

Tak!

Aku menaruh gelas ke delapan di atas meja dengan kuat. Tidak terasa sudah banyak limun yang kuhabiskan. Untung aku masih ingat kalau aku ini adalah calon dokter. Mungkin saja aku lebih memilih minum yang beralchohol saat sedang bingung seperti ini.

"Permisi Nona."

"Ada apa?"

Aku menghela napas tanpa harus berbalik melihat Kakashi yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku hanya suka mengamati cangkir limun itu sekarang.

"Naruto ada di kamar belakang. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Nona dan bicara baik-baik."

"Baik-baik bagaimana, tadi saja dia berontak."

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah tenang."

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar mendengar itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu nanti malam saja akan kutemui dia." Aku kembali menuangkan botol limun ke dalam cangkir lagi lalu meneguknya.

"Ada satu hal yang penting lagi, Nona." Kakashi mendekat ke arahku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku besar. Entahlah buku apa itu.

"Apa ini?" aku mengambil buku itu dan segera membukanya. Di dalam sana hanya terdapat angka-angka yang tertulis rapi seperti sebuah tabungan.

"Apa anda lupa, Hinata memiliki warisan sebuah cafe di kota ini? Itu keuntungan untuk minggu ini. sepertinya mulai sekarang anda yang berhak memegang buku itu."

Aku hampir melupakan ini. "Kau pikir Hinata akan tidur selamanya?"

"Sudah lama Nona Hinata tidak mengurus cafenya. Sementara kemarin aku yang memegang kendalinya. Dan sekarang lebih baik biar anda saja yang memegangnya."

"Ya sudah kau saja yang memegangnya. Aku tidak pantas memegang ini."

"Tidak Nona anda tidak bisa menolaknya. Hanya anda yang pantas memegang ini."

Aku lagi-lagi hanya terdiam mendengar Kakashi berbicara tegas seperti ini. Dia begitu tegas sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa untuk menolaknya lagi. "Baiklah, soal ini besok saja aku mengeceknya."

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu."

"Tunggu!" aku menahannya dulu untuk keluar dari sini. "Tolong bantu aku cari dokter yang membuat obat untuk Hinata itu, ya?"

.

_Cklek_.

Aku membuka kamar tempat Naruto dikurung. Tidak ada suara sama sekali dan lagi lampu pun belum dihidupkannya, padahal ini sudah malam. Segera aku menghidupkan penerangan di dalam kamar ini. Pantas saja tidak ada suara ternyata pria itu sudah tertidur.

Di tanganku ada sebuah nampan yang berisi makan malam untuknya. Aku seperti seorang perawat yang akan memberikan makanan untuk pasiennya, benar-benar melelahkan. Kemudian aku meletakkan nampan itu ke atas meja di samping ranjangnya. "Bangun, bodoh!" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya saat sudah berada di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia bangun. Sepertinya dia sudah agak lama tertidur karena rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan. "Hei, kau?" ujarnya pelan saat matanya sudah menangkapku. Dia langsung berangkat duduk di hadapanku.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bersantai di saat seperti ini."

"Memangnya enggak boleh? Di sini lumayan nyaman, sepertinya aku betah."

"Kau pikir ini hotel?"

"Ehm..." pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah nampan yang kutaruh tadi. "Wah kau membawakanku makanan ya?"

"Aku tidak akan menyiksamu lebih dari ini."

Naruto langsung meraih nampan itu dan mencoba memakannya. "Coba kau bawakan aku ramen!"

"Kau pikir aku pelayan! Dasar bodoh."

Dia tetap menyendokkan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya walau aku marah-marah. Sudah kuduga dia memang lapar. "Kau bilang pada Kakashi ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Lalu aku memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang itu.

"Oh itu." Naruto menghentikan makannya sebentar dan merogoh kantung jaketnya. "Ini surat untuk Hinata."

"Dari _fans_-nya lagi?" aku mengambil alih beberapa surat itu dari tangan Naruto. "Padahal banyak orang yang mengaguminya dan mendungkungnya, kenapa Hinata melakukan ini?" aku masih bingung kenapa Hinata memilih untuk menyiksa dirinya padahal tiap hari surat penggemar berdatangan dengannya.

Naruto tersedak karena aku berbicara seperti itu, lalu pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk air putih yang kubawa juga tadi sebentar. "Jadi, kau belum membaca isi surat-surat itu?"

Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Ini kan surat untuk Hinata, mengapa aku harus membacanya?" apa mungkin Naruto sering mencuri membaca surat-surat ini. Aku saja tidak berani. Lalu, berani sekali kamu membaca ini?"

"Dari dulu memang dia enggak ingin membacanya kok, semua surat itu selalu berdatangan di lokernya. Kunci lokernya saja ada padaku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sedikit heran karena belum mengerti. "Hah?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang Hinata. Dia melakukan semua ini tentu saja ada alasannya. Aku rasa dia sudah lelah."

"Jadi, kau tahu tentangnya?" jujur saja aku tidak mengetahui semua tentang Hinata. Aku kalah dari Naruto. Entah mengapa ada sugesti yang baik datang dari dirinya. Sepertinya dia bisa menolongku menceritakan semua tentang Hinata.

"Baca saja suratnya dulu."

Aku menurutinya dan mencoba membuka salah satu surat itu. saat membaca isinya aku malah terbelalak dan entah mengapa tanganku gemetar. Ternyata aku salah, ini bukan surat penggemar. Tapi...

"Kukira kau adalah saudara tiri yang baik."

"Kau benar, Naruto. Pantas saja dia melakukan ini." padahal surat itu bukan tertuju padaku. Tapi saat aku membacanya aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit di setiap kata yang tertulis disana. Mereka tidak memuja Hinata. Mereka mencacinya.

Aku meremas kertas-kertas itu dengan kuat dan mencoba menghela napas sebisanya. Kelihatannya sekarang Naruto sudah selesai makan. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

Aku menatap matanya yang tersirat serius itu. "Hm... terimakasih, Naruto."

**-TBC-**

* * *

Weeeew.. thanks for reading XD

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : OOC, AU.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.

.

.

**Perceptions**

.

.

.

**Dasar pecundang! Jangan bangga dengan dirimu!**

.

**Jangan sok pintar atau sok kaya! Baru jadi model biasa udah sombong!**

.

**Hei goblok. Enggak ngaca?! Masih betah kuliah di sini?**

.

**Hinata, aku adalah secret admiremu, kenapa kamu selalu menyendiri? Aku ingin berteman denganmu kalau boleh? Heheh.**

.

Dari bangun tidur pagi tadi kerjaan Sakura hanya membaca seluruh surat-surat yang berdatangan untuk Hinata. Surat itu sudah terkumpul beberapa kardus bahkan tanggalnya pun sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih banyak surat yang belum dibuka bahkan disentuh oleh Hinata, dan Sakura sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu. Mungkin memeriksa semua surat-surat itu tidak masalah, kan?

Hanya beberapa surat yang tulisannya tentang kebanggaan pada Hinata, memojokkan Hinata, bahkan kebanyakkan ada yang mencela Hinata. Sakura jadi bingung dengan semua surat-surat ini. Ada yang benci, ada pula yang senang. Herannya yang senang hanya sedikit. Lagipula tidak ada nama si pengirimnya di surat-surat itu.

"Capek juga membacanya," gumam Sakura malas. Kemudian gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Yooo, Sakura-_chan_!" entah darimana Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya. Kebetulan Sakura sekarang berada di ruang tamu, jadi sangat mudah bagi Naruto untuk menemui gadis _pink_ itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu seenaknya keluar masuk rumah orang?" Sakura terlihat memijit dahinya.

"Hehehhehe, lagipula pelayanmu mempersilahkan aku masuk." Lalu Naruto duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Menghela napas bosan Sakura kembali melirik ke arah kardus-kardus yang berisi surat-surat itu. "Mengapa semua surat itu enggak ada nama pengirimnya ya?"

"Kamu penasaran?"

"Yaaah, aku ingin menangkap basah siapa yang melakukan ini."

Naruto mengambil salah satu surat yang berada di dalam kardus untuk melihat isinya. "Lagipula masih ada juga orang-orang yang suka pada Hinata."

"Tidak sebanding dengan yang mencela. Aku enggak terima! Yang menghina pasti iri pada Hinata." Naruto hanya diam mendengar Sakura bicara seperti itu. Dia hanya mengulang membaca surat-surat yang sudah dibuka dan dibaca Sakura tadi. "Oh iya, kamu menemukan ini di loker Hinata, kan?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Baiklah, siang ini kita akan menangkap basah orang itu!" Sakura tersenyum lebar penuh semangat, sebenarnya gadis ini belum memiliki rencana yang matang. Ini hanya terpikir selintas karena pagi ini Naruto datang padanya.

.

Ino heran. Hampir seminggu teman dekatnya tidak kelihatan di kampus. Tidak ada kabar dari Sakura juga gadis itu tidak ada di apartemen tempat dia kost. Sebenarnya sebentar lagi Sakura sudah harus menyiapkan skripsinya. Mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan melakukan penelitian bersama. Tapi, entah mengapa gadis itu menghilang tanpa kabar berita, yang jelas Ino dibuat bingung akan hal itu.

Walau sudah mengenal Sakura dari pertama kali kuliah, Ino tidak pernah kenal dengan keluarganya. Lagipula Sakura tidak sekalipun cerita tentang keluarganya—dimana keluarganya tinggal dan apakah Sakura memiliki keluarga.

Menghela napas pasrah Ino keluar dari apartemen Sakura. Pagi ini untuk yang kedua kalinya dia tidak mendapati Sakura di dalam sana. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari halaman apartemen itu, Ino mendongakan kepalanya—menatap lantai lima dimana gadis itu biasa tinggal. "Sakura, kamu kemana sih?"

.

Baru saja sampai di kampus Hinata, Sakura sudah mendapat panggilan ke ruang Orochimaru—karena ada sesuatu yang akan dosennya itu bicarakan. Jujur saja Sakura tidak kenal orang itu, entahlah apakah yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti, apakah nyambung—atau tidak? Yang susahnya Naruto tidak ikut dipanggil di sini, kalau ada dia mungkin Sakura tidak semati kutu seperti ini.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Sakura formal dengan lemah lembut seperti halnya Hinata bicara. Sedikit banyaknya dia juga tahu gaya bicara saudara tirinya itu.

Orochimaru menyerahkan sebuah kertas di hadapan Sakura, "ini nilai test kemarin."

Sakura mengamati tulisan yang tertera di sana. Nilai-nila ini jangan-jangan hasilnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia mendapat nilai kosong. Sakura tersenyum miris hanya nilai Hinata yang kosong dari semuanya. Naruto saja dapat angka tiga.

"Tiap semester kamu pasti yang paling tinggi, mengapa sekarang nilaimu E?"

Sakura memutar otaknya cepat, "mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu memikirkan karirku, sehingga aku melupakan test ini."

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya memilih salah satu, antara karir dan pendidikan."

"Iya, bapak benar. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura undur diri dari sana. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri mengingat tentang nilai itu.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang buruk?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah, "aku enggak sanggup kalau benar-benar harus jadi Hinata."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sadar, dia memang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Naruto diam mendengar itu, dia masih mencerna semua dari perkataan Sakura. tanpa sadar Sakura sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. "Hey, Sakura tunggu!" Naruto berbalik mengejar Sakura. Gadis itu memang belum terlalu jauh darinya—lagipula Naruto belum mengetahui rencana Sakura untuk menangkap orang yang telah mengirim surat kepada Hinata itu.

Duk.

Naruto melihat Sakura menabrak seseorang di depannya. _Refleks_ langkah Naruto pun ikut terhenti. "Saku—ah, Hinata kau enggak apa-apa?" Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura dan membantu gadis itu berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Aduuh..." Sakura langsung melirik orang yang sudah menabraknya tadi. Kenapa hanya dia saja yang jatuh, dan kenapa orang itu tidak? "Hei, kalau jalan hati—!"

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar selesai meneriakinya, orang itu sudah berlalu dari sana, tidak ada satu katapun terucap dari gadis yang baru saja Sakura tabrak. Dia berlalu dengan biasa seolah tidak ada sesuatu terjadi di sana.

Sakura menggeram, dia masih mengamati gadis tadi sampai punggungnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Sepertinya dia anak fakultas hukum." Naruto melirik Sakura yang amarahnya masih terbakar. "Sudah lupakan, aku rasa dia enggak sengaja."

"Pokoknya aku akan memberikannya hukuman nanti!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk kelas!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk kelas, baru tahap awal Naruto terlihat kewalahan. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa saja.

"Pokoknya aku gak terimaaa!"

.

Lagi-lagi Ino harus pulang sendirian, benar-benar merasa kaku saat sahabat terdekat tidak ada bersamanya. Ino menghela napas. Rasanya begitu bosan jika Sakura tidak ada di sini. Pulang, pergi kuliah sendiri. Duduk, belajar, mendengarkan ceramahaan dosen juga sendiri. Kalau dia tidak ingat ini sudah semester akhir. Mungkin dia membolos saja.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Seseorang menyapa Ino yang membuat dirinya tersentak. Dari tadi kegiatannya hanya memandang kosong ke depan seolah di kelas dia hanya sendirian. Ino mendongak dan mendapati teman sekelasnya. "Gaara?" Ino tercengang sesaat, ternyata ada orang yang memerhatikannya. "Um, aku hanya bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura enggak masuk, dia tidak ada di apartemen dan juga handphonenya tidak aktif. Aku heran saja."

"Mungkin dia ke tempat orangtuanya."

"Aku juga mengira begitu. Tapi, benar-benar enggak enak kalau tidak ada dia. Aku selalu sendirian."

Gaara mengerti dengan perkataan Ino. Mungkin dia bisa menawarkan diri. "Ayo, kita pulang bareng."

.

"Hallo, Kakashi. Hari ini aku enggak pulang ke rumah. Ada tugas yang harus aku lakukan. Iyaa, tugas kelompok Hinata. Apa? Sudah aku pasti akan menghubungimu kalau ada apa-apa."

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya Naruto hanya sibuk menyetir mobil milik Hinata. Kuliah hari ini sudah selesai, berhubung hari ini Sakura masih belum memikirkan rencananya untuk mencari seseorang yang membenci Hinata, maka mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Naruto.

Sementara itu Sakura yang berada di sampingnya sedang sibuk menelpon pelayan pribadinya. "Jaga Hinata, kalau misalnya kondisinya membaik beritahu aku."

Walau Sakura memelankan nada bicaranya di kata yang terakhir tadi, Naruto tetap mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Dia tahu betapa besar kepedulian Sakura pada Hinata. Mungkin dengan alasan inilah dia rela membantu gadis _pink_ itu walau ini sedikit menyusahkannya.

"Sampai nanti." Begitu sambungan telpon Sakura terputus, mereka juga sudah sampai di apartemen Naruto.

"Kau yakin mau menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto sebelum dia keluar dari mobil ini. sebenarnya Naruto takut kalau membawa anak perempuan ke tempatnya, karena dia tinggal sendiri.

"Kenapa? Asal kau jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Sakura keluar dari dalam sana. Wig dan lensa kontaknya sudah dilepasnya sedari tadi.

Naruto ikut keluar, gadis yang berada di depannya ini padahal beberapa menit yang lalu lembut—tapi sekarang keras kepala lagi. "Kau kan perempuan."

"Aku kan sudah pernah menginap di apartemenmu." Sakura berjalan duluan, dia sudah tahu dimana letak ruang Naruto. "Pilih nginap dan membantu tugas kalian, atau aku pulang kamu yang kerjakan sendiri?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, tidak ada pilihan lain. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Lagipula Sakura memang pernah tidur di kamarnya walau tidak dengan keinginannya. "Ya sudah terserah." Sampai detik ini Naruto tidak bisa kalah dari gadis itu.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap tapi tugas belum juga diselesaikan. Sakura mengatup bukunya dan matanya terlihat lelah. Dia bosan membaca isi dari buku itu. Bagaimana dia bisa membantu Naruto mengerjakan ini—karena jelas, sedikit pun dia tidak mengerti tentang Administrasi.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang juga berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Dia tidak yakin kalau Naruto bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian jika dia menyerah sampai sini. sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dia tidak bisa membantu menyelamatkan nilai Hinata.

"Naruto, aku lapar."

"Kau saja yang pesan sesuatu keluar."

"Buang-buang uangku saja. Biar aku yang masak."

"Kau pintar masak?"

"Uhm, enggak juga kok. Tapi, yaah sedikit-sedikit."

"Baiklah, aku menunggu."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku mohon kamu harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan sempurna. Aku enggak tega lihat nilai Hinata kosong lagi." Sakura mengatupkan tangannya memohon penuh pada Naruto—walaupun dia tahu pemuda itu tidak sepintar yang dibayangkannya.

Naruto merasa ini adalah permintaan yang seratus persen belum tentu dia bisa. "Iya deh, aku akan berusaha!"

"Huuaaah, Naruto! Kamu memang teman yang baik." Terlihat senyum lebar di muka Sakura. kemudian gadis itu berdiri dengan semangat. "Baiklah, aku akan memasakkanmu nasi goreng spesial." Gadis _pink_ itu segera menuju dapur dan sepertinya dia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas Naruto.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia juga lapar, sebaiknya dia biarkan saja gadis itu memasak sesuatu untuknya. Lagipula setiap hari dia selalu memesan ramen instan untuk makan malam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ada seseorang yang memasak untuknya. Jauh dari orangtua membuatnya begitu tidak terurus. Dan memang keputusan Sakura untuk menginap di sini bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Kembali Naruto berkutat pada bukunya dan membaca isinya. Gadis itu sudah menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Naruto, maka Naruto harus berusaha. Selama ini dia selalu setengah-setengah dalam mengerjakan tugas—yang tentunya nilainya yang didapatpun setengah-setengah.

Dia juga merasa bersalah meminta bantuan Sakura untuk membantu menemaninya membuat tugas untuk Hinata. Itu sama saja dia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada aroma nasi goreng yang tercium dari ruang tamunya itu. Suara-suara dari arah dapur pun kedengaran samar-samar dari sini.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Dia yakin Sakura adalah gadis yang baik walaupun dia keras kepala. Baiklah, sekarang semangat Naruto sudah terkumpul.

.

"Apa rencanamu pagi ini, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Pertama, aku mau mencari gadis yang kemarin. Dan kedua aku akan memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

"Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_, kau tega sekali pada Hinata."

"Siapa yang tega? Dia itu yang enggak punya tata krama."

"Aku rasa dia benci pada Hinata."

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya perkataan Naruto benar. "Bisa jadi. Makanya aku ingin mengobrol padanya. Sudahlah kau lihat saja."

Seketika kelas sepi saat Dosen sudah masuk kelas. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sakura, mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua tadi—dan menyiapkan diri di depan kelas untuk persentasi hari ini.

Naruto gugup, karena dia bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri di bidang pendidikan. Apalagi Sakura? Gadis itu hanya berusaha menjadi diri Hinata.

"Baiklah, kami dari kelompok dua akan mempresentasikan tentang bagaimana menjalankan koprasi yang baik."

Berbekal kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukannya saat presentasi di tempat kuliahnya, Sakura membuka pembicaraannya. Sang dosen pun sudah siap menyimak apa yang akan mereka presentasikan.

Beberapa menit Naruto menjelaskan isi dari makalahnya kepada semua temannya. Penjelasan itu tidak lama memang karena mengingat dia tidak terlalu pandai melakukan ini. Sedangkan Sakura, setelah membuka presentasi tadi, gadis itu hanya terdiam tidak enak di depan. Kalaupun dia bolos hari ini, Naruto pasti tidak terima.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang akan saya sampaikan. Kalau teman-teman ada pertanyaan kami persilahkan."

Kalau saja boleh memilih, Sakura akan langsung menutup presentasinya dan melewati sesi pertanyaan. Menjelaskan isi makalah saja bingung apalagi menjawab pertanyaan. Demi apa dia harus sekeras ini berpikir?

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan di dalam kelas itu. Walau begitu Sakura tetap tidak bisa menghela napas lega karena ada seorang pria berambut _reven_ berdiri. Sakura tidak mengenalnya tapi dia berharap pemuda itu tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh. "Jujur saja saya tidak mendapatkan poin dari isi makalah ini."

Sekali lagi Sakura harus meminta maaf dengan Hinata. Dia masih belum bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah denganmu?"

Untung sebelum seseorang tadi menyapanya—Sakura sudah menanyakan nama orang itu pada Naruto. "Yaah, kau bisa melihatnya sendirikan, Sasuke?" seusai presentasi tadi jika ada yang menyinggung tentang kegagalannya tadi, Sakura sudah menyiapkan alasannya. "Aku begitu sibuk, sampai-sampai lupa belajar."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Dan, sepertinya kamu benar-benar betah dengan Naruto ya?"

Sakura menoleh kepada Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di luar kelas. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada satu orang lagi yang sering bicara pada Hinata. Dan lagi Hinata sendiri tidak bercerita tentang orang ini. "Enggak juga kok, aku betah dengan siapa saja." Sakura lupa dengan kebiasannya kalau dia selalu memiliki cengiran yang lebar—tidak seperti Hinata.

Sasuke memandangi mata Hinata beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan berbicara. "Kalau begitu, kamu kan enggak harus datang pada Naruto kalau lagi ada masalah." Sakura balas menatap kesungguhan di mata _onyx_ itu. Pemuda itu begitu tegas. "Aku bukan musuhmu."

Gadis _pink_ itu hanya tercengang mendengar itu. walau Sasuke dapat mengunggah hatinya dengan kata-kata yang masih belum dimengerti, tidak seharusnya kan Sakura langsung percaya padanya?

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Kalau ada kesempatan kita ngobrol lagi." Sakura langsung mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. gadis _pink_ itu takut terjebak jika dia terlalu lama berbicara pada orang lain.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Naruto saat Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Tentang presentasi tadi, katanya aku ada masalah." sambil berjalan di antara keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang Sakura yang sebagai Hinata melepas tawanya—gadis itu hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya itu bukan Hinata. "Memangnya Sasuke itu siapa sih? Kelihatannya dia peduli dengan Hinata."

"Aku dengar, katanya Sasuke itu tertarik dengan Hinata."

"Oh, sudah terlihat jelas. Eh, duduk di sini saja!" Sakura menunjuk salah satu bangku yang berada di pinggiran lapangan sepak bola. Sakura tertarik untuk duduk di sana sebentar sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah. Lagipula gadis yang kemarin menabraknya belum juga kelihatan di depannya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kamu tahu kan, kalau Hinata itu suka denganmu?" Naruto hanya bergeming mendapati pertanyaan Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu bingung mau menjawab apa. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk memiliki pacar dengan tipe seperti Hinata. "Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa balik tanya?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya, apakah orang itu mencintai seseorang atau hanya sebatas sahabat."

"Jadi?" sebelumnya memang Sakura mengira Naruto mencintai saudarinya. Tapi, ternyata dugaannya itu kurang tepat.

Naruto tetap diam dan pemuda itu malah menunduk. Sakura masih tetap menunggu jawaban yang pasti dari pemuda itu. Satu hal lagi yang rumit dirasakan Sakura sebagai Hinata yaitu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Apa ada lagi beban yang ditanggung Hinata selain ini? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengetahui itu, dari sini dia semakin ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan saudara tirinya itu. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya saja sehingga tidak pernah tahu beban yang ditanggung Hinata.

Kalau dengan cara gadis itu memilih koma dan menyuruh Sakura menanggung semua bebannya—sepertinya Sakura harus siap menyelesaikannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya dari kemarin berjalan di ujung lorong sana. Keingintahuan perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata terlupakan karena dia harus mengejar gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura berlari membuntuti langkah si gadis pirang yang membuatnya marah kemarin. Dia harus tahu mengapa sikap gadis itu seperti itu kepada Hinata.

"Hei kau tunggu!"

Sang gadis yang memang agak jauh darinya berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah kaca untuk tanaman-tanaman yang letaknya berada di ujung lapangan sepak bola. Sakura langsung menerobos orang-orang yang akan keluar dari rumah kaca tersebut untuk sampai di hadapannya.

Terlihat gadis itu berhenti di depan salah satu tanaman yang berada di dalam sana, sampai detik ini sang gadis belum menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sepertinya dia anak klub pecinta lingkungan yang merawat rumah kaca ini. Sakura memelankan langkahnya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Hallo," sapa Sakura biasa.

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang menyapanya. "Ada perlu apa, Hinata?" tanyanya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Oh, jadi dia mengenal Hinata. Lalu mengapa tatapannya penuh kebencian?

Sakura benar-benar merasa panas. Kalau saja dia tidak pakai wig Hinata mungkin gadis ini sudah dijambaknya.

"Shion, kami duluan ya?"

Beberapa orang yang lewat di sana menyapa gadis pirang itu. Dari sapaan itu Sakura baru mengetahui namanya. "Apa aku pernah berbuat jahat padamu, sehingga kau terlihat begitu benci kepadaku?" Sakura langsung menuju ke inti permasalahan yang ingin diketahuinya. "Kalau aku pernah berbuat jahat, aku minta maaf."

Shion mencuri pandang ke arah lain. Sedikit banyaknya dia juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hinata menghampirinya. "Aku sibuk, aku enggak punya waktu bicara padamu!"

"Tunggu jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi berarti aku enggak salah, kan?" Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah Shion dengan perkataannya. Gadis pirang itu masih diam. Dia seolah tertangkap basah tapi tetap tidak mau bicara. Diam-diam dia menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat ini.

Dengan kekuatan insting yang dipunyanya Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertuju padanya. Gadis itu terbelalak dan _refleks_ berlari ke depan Shion ketika menyadari ada sebuah bola yang terlempar ke arahnya.

PRANG!

"KYAAA!"

Pecahan kaca-kaca itu terpental bersamaan dengan bola ke arah Sakura. Walau rumah kaca ini memiliki pondasi dari kayu, tetap saja kacanya akan pecah jika dihantam bola. Sakura tersungkur, dan dia juga menyadari Shion terjatuh di sampingnya.

Andai saja kalau mereka berdiri tidak di pinggir dinding kaca, mungkin mereka tidak akan terkena oleh pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Ma-mataku!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dan melihat kondisi Shion. Gadis itu memegang kelopak matanya yang berdarah. "SHION!" pergerakan Sakura tidak bisa bebas karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang pedih di bagian kaki dan tangannya. Gadis itu segera memeriksa rasa sakit yang didapatnya barusan, yang ternyata tangan dan kakinya terkena goresan kaca. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan segala rasa sakit itu.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sana langsung menghampiri Shion dan Hinata. Sakura tahu kalau wignya sudah ingin lepas sekarang. Maka dia tidak bisa lagi bergerak lebih bebas dari ini.

Seorang pria yang sepertinya penyebab dari masalah ini berlari ke arah mereka dengan napas tersengal dan muka yang pucat. "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tadi, mohon maaf kan aku!" pemuda yang masih memakai baju seragam bola itu benar-benar menyesal. Dia membungkuk dalam dengan perasaan bersalah yang penuh.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikan kecelakaan," sahut Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. "Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf saja dengan Shion. Dia lebih parah dariku."

Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri Shion. Sebenarnya dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Ma-mataku sakit!" sambil menutupi matanya Shion berteriak histris. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu. entah mengapa sewaktu bola mendekat ke arahnya tadi dia bergerak _refleks_ untuk melindungi Shion.

"Hinata, kamu enggak apa-apa?" beberapa orang menanyakan keadaan Sakura. tapi Sakura menolaknya.

"Aku enggak apa-apa. Panggil saja ambulan untuk Shion."

Naruto dari luar menerobos kerumunan yang menglilingi Hinata dan Shion. "Ya ampuuun, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Naruto segera mendekat dan duduk mensejajari Sakura. dia benar-benar terkejut atas apa yang sudah terjadi di sini.

Sakura menyeringai karena pada akhirnya sang penyelamat yang akan membawanya pergi dari sini datang juga. "Naruto, bawa aku dari sini. Wigku mau lepas," bisik Sakura pelan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto mengangguk. Sedikit banyaknya dia juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada kejadian ini. Perlahan Naruto menggendong Sakura dari sana—menjauh secara diam-diam dari kerumunan yang sepertinya prihatin kepada Shion. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, sementara tangannya memegangi rambut palsu itu yang mau lepas.

Dua kemungkinan yang ada di pikiran Sakura; Shion buta dan berita ini akan menyebar luas di media.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

Sakura mendengar Naruto bicara, namun sedikit pun dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu sekarang. Sakura mengamati bekas luka yang sudah dibersihkan dan diobati sebelumnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil—Naruto sempat membawa Sakura ke sebuah klinik kecil—yang tentu saja jauh dari kampusnya agar tidak terlihat oleh mahasiswa yang lain.

"Naruto, terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi itu. Dia kan sudah berjanji akan membantu Sakura. Jadi, dia harus siap dengan apapun yang sudah terjadi. "Baiklah, aku antar kamu pulang ya?" pemuda itu sudah siap memegang kendali mobil untuk menjalankannya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku pusing." Sakura menyandarkan badannya ke kursi mobil itu. "Aku harap Shion baik-baik saja."

"Yah, aku juga berharap seperti itu—eh? Kenapa mesin mobilnya mati?" tidak terlalu jauh Naruto menjalankan mobil itu, ternyata mesinnya sudah mogok. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya—namun mati lagi. Satu yang baru diketahuinya; ternyata bensinnya habis. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan cengiran yang lebar. Saking terkejutnya Naruto dengan kejadian tadi, sampai-sampai dia lupa mengecek bensin.

Sakura menghela napas karena menyadari akan hal itu. "Siaaal!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambut _pink-_nya dengan frustasi. Sudah gagal presentasi, gagal bicara pada Shion dan mendapakan luka-luka di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik taxi?"

"Enggak usah! Sudah kepalang sial kita jalan kaki saja!" Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan membanting pintunya. Mau tak mau Naruto pun ikut turun dari sana.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui ini bukanlah jalan besar yang dilalui banyak mobil, Naruto juga tidak tahu apakah SPBU dekat dari tempat mobilnya mogok. Lagipula halte bus dan taxi juga tidak kelihatan dari sini. Naruto menghela napas karena memikirkan dia akan jalan kaki setelah ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone yang dipegang Sakura bergetar menandakan ada panggilan. Nomor yang menelpon tidak dikenalnya. Entahlah itu siapa. Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Hallo." Terdengar suara seoarang wanita separuh bayah di seberang sana.

"Iya, hallo. Anda siapa!" karena terbawa emosi Sakura berteriak kesal. Langkah gadis itu tetap bergerak menyusuri jalanan ini untuk—entahlah mau sampai kemana. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan di belakangnya sambil berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat mengangkut mereka sampai rumah.

"Ini Hinata? Saya ibunya Shion."

"Eh?" Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya, kenapa ibunya Shion tiba-tiba menelponnya? Pasti ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu. "Bagaimana keadaan Shion?" entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan Sakura bergejolak. Napasnya tercekat menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"Shion enggak apa-apa. Lukanya enggak terlalu dalam, kaca yang mengenai kelopak matanya gak sampai dalam. Tante kira dia akan buta, tapi syukurlah dia enggak apa-apa. Teman-temannya bilang itu semua karena ada Hinata yang melindunginya."

Sakura terdiam, tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya membaik. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar kabar itu.

"Tante dengar kamu juga terluka ya? Aduh, gimana keadaanmu sendiri?"

"Aku enggak apa-apa kok. Aku senang kalau Shion baik-baik saja." Sakura menarik senyumnya. Beberapa saat dari seberang sana hanya terdiam.

"Hinata?" ternyata sang penelpon sudah berganti ke orang lain. Sakura tahu ini pasti suara Shion. "Aku gak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kamu gak ngelindungi aku tadi. Mungkin aku beneran buta." Terdengar sebuah isakan dari suara Shion. Sakura tahu, gadis itu habis menangis. "Terimakasih ya."

"Kalau kamu tadi mau ngomong baik-baik sama aku, mungkin kejadian itu enggak bakal terjadi."

Shion terdiam dari arah seberang, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah di pikirkannya. "Maaf ya Hinata, aku benar-benar jahat padamu. Kamu enggak jahat kok sama aku. Jujur saja aku iri padamu dari awal kita ikut audisi. Kau menang dan aku kalah..."

Sepenuhnya Sakura tidak mengerti perkataan Shion. Hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan di pikirannya; mungkin Shion adalah teman audisi model bersama Hinata, dan sekarang menjadi musuh karena Hinata lulus seleksi. "Sebenarnya aku senang kalau ada yang iri. Hahahha." Sepertinya Sakura tidak harus tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang bagaimana masalah Shion pada Hinata. Cukup inti dari permasalahannya saja, rasanya tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan gadis itu.

"Iya, aku jahat ya? Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi aku harap kamu mau memaafkan aku."

"Asal kamu enggak pasang muka cemberut pas ketemu aku, aku pasti maafin kamu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar jeda dari arah seberang, mungkin Shion ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya akulah orang yang sering mengirim surat ke kamu. Surat cacian yang kamu dapat setiap hari itu." takut-takut Shion menjelaskannya. "Kamu boleh balas mencaci aku kalau kamu mau."

Sakura tercengang mendengar itu. Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah mengetahui siapa si pengirim surat itu. Sakura menarik senyumnya yang tidak terlihat oleh Shion. "Shion, aku ini enggak terlalu kenal kamu. Jadi, buat apa aku mencaci kamu balik. Sebaliknya kamu kenal aku, kan lewat media? Jadi, wajarlah kamu ngelakuin itu."

"Eh?"

"Setidaknya kamu sudah jujur itu lebih baik." Akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan alasan itu. dia sudah puas hari ini. "Dan juga, setidaknya kamu enggak apa-apa, kan? Selamat beristirahat ya." Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Rasanya dia sudah tidak perlu lagi bicara pada Shion.

Detik berikutnya Sakura melirik Naruto yang dari tadi berada di sampingnya. "KYAAA Naruto, aku enggak sial hari ini!" Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan gembira. Dalam pelukkannya itu Sakura sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak membuat Naruto sedikit merasa sesak karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tadi itu, Shion?"

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. "Iya." Sakura merentangkan ke dua tangannya dengan bebas seolah dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini dia berhasil. Dia tahu dibalik kesialan itu pasti ada kemujuran. "Naruto, aku enggak ingin jalan kaki sekarang."

Naruto merasa setuju dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. "Lalu?"

Sakura menarik senyum dengan mimik wajah bahagia. Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya sehingga bulir-bulir keringat yang berada di wajah Sakura terlihat begitu terang di mata Naruto. "Kita cari mobil yang mau mengangkut kita saja!" Sakura berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan berjalan perlahan ke depan.

Semilir angin yang berada di antara mereka sedikit menggoyangkan rambut _pink _pendek milik Sakura. Naruto tercengang melihat itu seakan dibius ke dalam sosok gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu. Sudah bisa Naruto lihat dari bahu wanita itu, dia begitu kuat.

.

I know u pretty well, Sakura-_chan_. (Naruto 206)

.

.

つづく

.

.

Well, i hope u enjoyed this chapt (honestly, i wont DX)

Tentunya saya akan menyelesaikan cerita ini—tapi, doakan aja biar saya gak malas~ *digetok*

Thanks for reading


End file.
